GrimmFall: Angel's Fire
by ZAFT Convoy
Summary: A warrior goes on a journey to reclaim something lost. An ancient order is on the verge of extinction. A villain cast out seeks revenge. These three intersect, leaving to a collision of fates. But when they meet, chaos will reign, with only the fires of chaos being calmed by the one once blessed by the Angels of his world...
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? A new story? :3 Yes, it is a movie in the GrimmFall universe~! :3 I hope you all enjoy it! :3**

**Note: I own **NONE** of the characters involved here save for my OCs, and you can find them listed on my Gundam SEED: Divisions fic. :3**

* * *

_Opening Files: Foodians_

_While an ancient order, the Foodians have moved from one temple to another every so often, namely when war threatened their site of residence. This has only happened three times in the order's history, the most recent being the conflict of WWII. Relocated to Mexico, the Order of the Foodians established themselves in the mountains there, and began to resume life as it was once more. Very few have managed to find their latest temple site, owing to the legends of Mexico that protect the place._

_However, one seeks to get revenge on the Order, and that is Grandma Stuffum. After the disastrous attempt to take out the Dragon of Denver at the Green River Resort, Stuffum was gravely injured by a run-in with the famed Denver Shadow _Shinkansen_. Losing her right arm and leg, Stuffum swore revenge on the one she was fighting, the one now becoming known as the Dragon's Apprentice, as he was the she was fighting when she got hit by the train. But, when she had created an arm and leg replacement out of food, she found her Aura reserves were getting drained consistently, enough to the point she could not fight as well as she used to. Deeming it necessary to do so, Stuffum swore she would steal the famed senzu bean, because then she could use it to consistently restore her energy and Aura levels._

_Thus, her desire to steal it from the Order of the Foodians came to be. But why stop with just stealing the bean when she could also wipe out the order for casting her clan out?_

* * *

TOM closed the file "Revenge can be what drives people to do crazy things. But in the end, those who get revenge often find it was not worth it." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "So, if someone is claiming that revenge is wanted, and you were a victim of the person they want to get revenge on, would you go with it? Or would you prove to be better than one who wants revenge for even petty reasons?"

* * *

Agunimon looked out as he saw the Mexican airport coming into view. Yes, airport. Why was he in Mexico? Because he was following up a lead on the Food Witch, who was rumored to have survived the battle at the Green River Resort despite being _run over by a **train!**_ The Warrior of Flame was aware it was just a rumor, but he had to be sure.

Once the plane had landed and he was cleared by customs, the Class II Huntsman entered the airport's main area; yes, he had passed the Huntsman exam during his time in GrimmFall, and was now classed as a Class II.

The Digimon hoped to find Grandma Stuffum before she disappeared again. As it was, he had already had a bit of a hard time searching her down, but this lead was the most promising he had so far.

Sharp blue eyes glanced around, looking for _any_ sign of the Food Witch, but alas, he couldn't see anything that looked like her. All he saw were Faunus, Mobians, and humans walking around. The Warrior of Flame just sighed to himself as he stopped and leaned against the wall of the airport's main terminal. _'Maybe it was a bad idea to come here...'_ The Digimon thought to himself.

It was certainly looking that way. Agunimon sighed again before he stood up from against the wall. "Maybe I should just leave since the lead was a bust..." He muttered to himself before he suddenly stopped himself mid-sentence. Something had drifted past his sense of smell and it smelled familiar...almost like..."Bacon...?" The Digimon muttered before he wondered if it was the Food Witch. It didn't seem like it since there was a small concession stand nearby, but it wasn't coming from that area it seemed...

Looking around, the Warrior of Flame suddenly saw a form that looked like it was limping slightly and was portly...with a wand in hand... It was then he knew he had found her. And it seemed his flight had arrived _ahead_ of hers.

Following the limping form, Agunimon made sure to keep his distance, lest he be discovered. The Digimon kept his cloak's hood up, keeping his face from being revealed. As he crept down the main terminal, he could see the Food Witch was looking for something, but as to what it was, he had no idea.

But before he could follow the form further, the Warrior of Flame tensed as the Food Witch whirled around, as if having sensed his presence. Thinking fast, Agunimon ducked behind a wall, trying to stay out of her line of sight. Her hooded form looked around, but caught no sign of the Digimon following her. Once Grandma Stuffum turned away and continued to walk down the main terminal, Agunimon sighed with relief, albeit softly so as to not be heard. He ran out, following her as quietly as he could. The Food Witch made her way out of the airport, only to get into a taxi, which surprised the Digimon as he raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. _'Why is the Food Witch using modern transportation if she could just use her magic?'_ Agunimon wondered before he realized she was getting away. Swearing under his breath, the Digimon then took his cloak off, running outside and turning into his Beast Spirit form.

Once the fractal coding vanished from around his form, BurningGreymon took to the sky, his cloak now in a backpack that he wore on his back. His sharp eyesight allowed him to pick out the taxi Grandma Stuffum was in, which wasn't too hard since he had seen the number and taxi company name. Flying as high as he could without losing sight of the car, BurningGreymon kept pace with it before he saw the taxi stop and Grandma Stuffum stepped out, being near the edge of the city outskirts now. BurningGreymon narrowed his sharp blue eyes slightly before he saw the Food Witch entering the woods. It looked like an old path she was on. Flying down low and landing, the Digimon returned to his Human Spirit form, making sure to follow the Food Witch into the woods. The Warrior of Flame followed her in, making sure to move some branches aside when they were in his way. It wasn't hard to keep track of her, what with the way she was limping and all.

Agunimon tried to keep his eyes on Grandma Stuffum, only to find she was gone from his line of sight. Worried now, the Warrior of Flame tried to find her, but to no avail, at least visually anyway. Closing his eyes, he tried to find her using his enhanced senses, but he couldn't hear anything that gave her away, and her new scent was unable to be picked up as well. Opening his eyes with a growl, the Digimon knew he had to find her, but it was difficult now that she had vanished from his sight. Glancing around, Agunimon tried to find her, but as before, the brush was too thick to find her.

Or it was, until a spell came out of nowhere and nearly hit him if he hadn't ducked in time. Looking around again, the Digimon tried to find the direction it came from, but to no success. The Warrior of Flame was about to attempt an attack when he suddenly felt a searing pain along his left side. Glancing down, Agunimon saw a burn there, no doubt from a spell launched by the Food Witch. He staggered to his feet, pulling his weapon from his back. The katana/rifle was held in his grasp as sharp blue eyes flicked around, looking for any sign of the brush moving or even the sound of her breathing.

A slight movement made Agunimon look back, just in time to see a stick being thrown his way like a spear. The Digimon barely missed getting impaled through the stomach, the stick-like spear instead glancing off his leg armor. It left a nasty scratch on his armor, but it didn't penetrate thankfully. However, the stick seemed to be controlled by the magic of the Food Witch, as it came back around and slashed across his right shoulder, impaling itself into his arm. Diving to the ground, Agunimon barely escaped a stone that would have smashed his head open. His side and shoulder seared with pain as he looked around for any sign of Grandma Stuffum, but to no avail as usual.

The Digimon staggered to his feet, his injured arm hanging limply at his side while he tried to hold his weapon with one hand. But with his side injured as well, it was made difficult. Agunimon glanced around, trying to keep his senses on high alert for the Food Witch's next attack. Hearing the brush move, he dodged to the side, only for the Food Witch to launch a slew of sharp carrots at him. Thinking fast, Agunimon tossed his weapon into the air and flipped out his Tri-Knife, using that to deflect the sharp veggies away from his body. Once the onslaught ended, he flipped the Tri-Knife away and caught his weapon. However, that had taken a toll on his body and he was now panting somewhat heavily. Grandma Stuffum then emerged from the brush, a sneer on her face.

"Such a shame." She purred. "I thought you were better than this."

Agunimon growled as he glared at her. "Says the one who hid in the brush so I couldn't see you!" He countered. But he knew she was right. He normally _was_ better than that! But since she had tricked him and he hadn't been as alert, he was now injured badly and possibly in danger of being killed.

The Food Witch cackled as she held up her wand and unleashed a storm of spells towards him. Then, there was an explosion and dust filled the air.

* * *

Wings fluttered as she flew down low, having heard what sounded like an explosion. She had been out gathering herbs and berries for the mid-year feast when she had heard it, and was now going to investigate. The basket of herbs and berries sat on one arm as she flew down lower, only to see smoke rising from before her, indicating this was the area where the sound had originated from. Member of the Order of the Foodians, and Fairy of Nature, Flora flew down so she was just barely hovering above the ground. There was no sign of what had caused the explosion, but whatever it had been, it had to have been powerful.

Her eyes glanced over the area, taking in the destroyed trees, bushes, and flowers with a distraught look in them. It was horrible to her, seeing the plant life destroyed so needlessly. As Flora hovered over the area slowly, making her way towards the center, something caught her eye. On the ground, off in the distance, was a form that looked like it was male, and wearing red and gold armor with a black bodysuit underneath that. Long wild blonde hair went down the form's back and there were a few wounds on the man's body as well. There was a stick lodged in his right shoulder and his left side had a burn on it while a few scratches covered his body in various places.

A gasp escaped the Fairy of Nature as she dropped her basket of herbs and berries, only to fly over to the injured man. She landed beside him and looked him over as carefully as she could. Determining his wounds were severe enough to warrant medical attention, she murmured a chant that was a teleportation spell. The power of the spell drifted over the unconscious man, only for his form to glow with light before he vanished, Flora and her herbs and berries following suit.

Unbeknownst to her, a form was watching from the trees, and Grandma Stuffum sneered as she saw the light fade. Yes, she was close to the ancient temple of the order, and that meant the famed senzu bean was close at hand as well...

* * *

The temple of the Order of the Foodians was busy with order members getting ready for the mid-year feast as well as the goings-on of daily life. Some members were tending to their most famous food, others were either weaving clothes or baking food. And still a few other members were caring for any members who got injured, or even any weary travelers who happened to be found or stumble across the temple. One such traveler had been found by the member Flora, who was also the Fairy of Nature. In fact, she was the one who was tending to his wounds. The fairy finished wrapping the injured traveler's shoulder in bandages, the wound having been cleaned and the stick removed. She had also done the same to the wound on his side, although it was not as severe as the one on his shoulder.

Feeling she had done her work, Flora sat back and nodded to herself. Standing up, the Fairy of Nature left her injured charge to go and tend to the plants nearby outside.

While she was outside, a groan slipped past Agunimon's lips as he regained consciousness. He grunted as he tried to sit up, but a searing pain in his right shoulder made him stop before he could. A glance at the wound revealed it had been cleaned up and bandaged, much to his surprise. The Warrior of Flame blinked as he took in what he was seeing. He then glanced down at his side, which was also revealed to have been cleaned up and bandaged as well. Another glance over his form revealed that there were also several scratches that had been bandaged up as well, including one on his forehead.

Looking around, the Digimon could see he was in some kind of room in what looked to be an old temple of some kind if what he was seeing was correct.

Curious as to how he got here, Agunimon frowned to himself. He could only recall the battle getting worse before the Food Witch had unleashed an array of powerful spells at him, and then nothing. Perhaps he had blacked out when her spells had hit him? It seemed likely.

Grunting, he managed to push himself up slightly using his uninjured arm, but his body protested, searing pain racing down his left side. Finding he wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while, the Digimon sighed to himself before he lay back down. Glancing around again, his sharp blue eyes caught sight of smaller statues placed around the room. There was also a small stone basin that had water running down into it from a small waterfall, and the basin had extra water that seeped out the sides and down into a small pool that then ran outside. Wooden furniture sat around, mostly a table and one chair, and he was quick to note he was laying on a straw bed with blankets under him so it wasn't so itchy or scratchy.

Just then, footsteps reached his enhanced hearing. Looking back, Agunimon saw what looked like a fairy walking in, holding some kind of plant in her hands. Upon entering the room, the fairy seemed surprised to see he was awake and set her plants down before walking over to him and kneeling down next to him. "I didn't expect you to wake up yet." She said as she looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been worse." The Digimon replied as the fairy seemed to frown at his response. For a moment, Agunimon wondered if that was the wrong thing to say, but that worry went away when the fairy smiled at him.

"That's good to hear." She said before she reached down and pulled out a small pouch. Agunimon watched curiously as she opened the pouch and shook it a few times before a single bean fell into her hand. She closed the pouch and put it away before holding it up. "Here." The fairy said as she reached down and lifted his head slightly. "Eat this. It will restore your strength as well as heal your wounds."

Agunimon was understandably wary, and he really didn't want to, but she _had_ saved him, and with his injuries, it would be a while before he could fight if he was left to recover naturally. So, hesitantly, he did as she asked. She slipped the bean into his mouth and he made sure to eat up before swallowing it. As soon as he did so, the Digimon was surprised to feel his energy returning to normal levels and his body ceased to ache as well. Gingerly, the Warrior of Flame made to sit up, and found his body did indeed no longer hurt.

"Wow..." Agunimon murmured as he lifted his right hand and flexed it a few times. He then looked at the fairy. "Just what was that?"

"That was the Foodian's greatest treasure." The fairy replied.

The Digimon blinked in surprise. "Foodians?" he asked, confusion apparent in his voice.

"Yes." The fairy replied. "We are an ancient order that has had our Aura adapt into magic we can use in food. It is known as Food Magic to the outside world."

Agunimon frowned at hearing that. "You mean like what the Food Witch uses?"

His words made the fairy gasp. "The Food Witch?!"

"Yeah." The Digimon replied. "She was the one who injured me."

"I see..." The fairy murmured before she stood up. "It's best if you wait here." She said as she turned to leave. "I need to speak with the elders."

Agunimon watched as she left, wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

* * *

Flora headed out of the room where the traveler was resting and made her way to the temple's main area where the elders of the Order of the Foodians were assembled. She entered and knelt before the elders. "Oh great elders..." Flora began. "It would appear that the one cast out so long ago has returned."

Two of the elders, Witch Hazel and Witch Lezah, looked up in surprise.

"Well, this is certainly not good." Lezah said as she frowned at the news. "The one of the dark arts has returned? And are you sure of this?"

"Yes." Flora replied. "I found out from an injured traveler whom had encountered her here, not too far from the temple."

Witch Hazel clicked her tongue in thought. "I see." She said as she eyed her sister. "Then perhaps we should have this traveler come and speak to us to confirm if the dark one who was cast out has indeed returned."

Witch Lezah nodded. "Yes, I think that would be a fine idea." She agreed. "To determine if their words are indeed true."

Flora nodded. Although she didn't like it, if someone was found to have been lying in front of the elders, then that person, Faunus, or Mobian was turned into a statue forever as punishment.

The final Elder, Nana Possible, looked to the fairy before them. Her lion-like tail swished around behind her as she spoke. "Flora, Fairy of Nature, we request that you bring this traveler to us as soon as possible."

A nod was her answer. "Of course, Elder Possible." Flora replied.

Standing up, Flora left the great antechamber and began to make her way back to her room in the temple. All around her, other Foodians were talking or going about their normal day to day activities. She shivered at the thought of what could happen if the one cast out had indeed returned. If the traveler was indeed telling the truth, it did not bode well for her people or the order...

* * *

**Agunimon follows Grandma Stuffum to Mexico to stop her, but gets beaten in the ensuing fight. Being found by Flora of the Order of the Foodians, he wakes up in their temple, but now the Elders of the Order want to know if he is telling the truth. Will they believe him? Or will the Warrior of Flame be turned to stone for lying? Read on to find out~! :3**


	2. Foodian Temple

**What's this? A new story? :3 Yes, it is a movie in the GrimmFall universe~! :3 I hope you all enjoy it! :3**

**Note: I own **NONE** of the characters involved here save for my OCs, and you can find them listed on my Gundam SEED: Divisions fic. :3**

**nightmaster000: Yes, Flora is from Winx Club and you would be right. :3**

**Lord Maximus: Glad you like it. :3**

**merendinoemiliano: Yes, I am aware of the issues. However, the Class II rank is because he does not have the experience of those like Dracon and Major Glory. Experience is what counts in this world, and thus, the lower rank despite the power being about equal. And you would be right~! :3**

**D.N. Works: You would be correct~! :3**

* * *

_Opening Files: Lucha Crew_

_Three students of Lucha Academy, they are considered some of the best students. The leader is Rikochet, followed by the rule-following Buena Girl, and the stinky Flea. While they seemed to be a mishmash of students, the three fit well together. Rikochet and Flea get along well, with Buena Girl being the one who keeps the duo out of trouble._

_As students of the Lucha Academy, the trio, like all students of the school, they are required to help protect the temple of the Order of the Foodians. This arrangement works out because the Lucha Academy gets the senzu bean to recover from their daily wrestling matches that occur during the school day. In return, the Lucha Academy protects the temple to keep the senzu bean from the grasp of anyone who seeks its power for evil purposes._

_But against someone like the Food Witch, will this arrangement be enough?_

* * *

Flora made her way from the Chamber of the Elders and down to her room where the traveler was no doubt still resting. She was unsure if he would even be up to the questioning that was to come, given his injuries as well as his rest time. Of course, with what the Elders had told her, the questioning _had_ to happen. She swallowed nervously, hoping he would not take it personally.

* * *

Agunimon had managed to get his body suit and armor back on without much difficulty, but he refrained from putting his facial armor back on, lest he prevent his head wound from healing properly. He looked around the room again before he saw the form of the fairy in the doorway of the room. She seemed surprised to see him up and about, but then again, he was a Digimon, not that she knew it anyway. He just happened to have a higher rate of recovery when evolved.

"I see you're up," The fairy said as the Warrior of Flame rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well...there didn't seem to be any point in just lying around so..." He murmured nervously.

The fairy then looked up at him. "It is just as well, then..." She began as the Digimon looked at her in confusion. "Because you have been summoned before the Elders."

Hearing that surprised the Warrior of Flame. "What?" He asked, surprised. "Why?"

"It's because of what you told me." The fairy explained. "They want to know if the Food Witch was indeed the one who attacked you." She continued.

Agunimon frowned at hearing that. "Well...if I have to, I guess I can't get out of it. At least, based on what you are telling me I can't anyway, right?"

"You would be right." The fairy replied. The Digimon felt his face grow pale at that as she continued to speak. "No one can get out of being questioned by the Elders if they feel the Order is at risk of being attacked."

She then turned and began to leave, mentioning for Agunimon to follow her.

* * *

Flora made sure the traveler was right behind her as she led him into the center of the temple, and the Chamber of the Elders. He had not said a word since she had told him about the questioning. The duo approached the doors and they opened, revealing the Chamber of the Elders.

Upon entering the chamber, Flora knelt before all three Elders. "Oh great Elders." She began. "I have brought the traveler as you have requested."

"Ah, good that you have done so, Flora," Elder Possible replied as her lioness tail swished around behind her.

Beside her, the traveler looked uneasy, not that anyone really noticed anyway.

* * *

Agunimon was not sure what to expect since he had arrived here. First he had lost to Grandma Stuffum, and now he was being brought before these elders with no idea as to what awaited him. It made him nervous, but he had to get through it at least.

The leader of the elders looked at him with sharp green eyes, but the Digimon didn't even flinch. "Now traveler, you see before you the Elders of the Order of the Foodians." The lead elder said sternly. "I am Elder Possible."

"I am Elder Hazel." The first witch on the right said.

"And I am Elder Lezah." The second witch on the left said.

Elder Possible glared at Agunimon. "We are the three Elders, and we are in charge of the order. We heard from Flora, whom brought you here, that you were attacked by someone you claim is the Food Witch." She continued. "Is this what you claim?"

Agunimon finally gained the strength to speak and nodded. "Yes, it is." He confirmed.

"We shall see." Elder Hazel said.

"Now, in order to confirm if the Food Witch has indeed returned, we need to be _sure_ that she has indeed returned from the exile we imposed hundreds of years ago." Elder Possible said seriously. "Here is how this questioning will go. You will speak when addressed, but not speak when we speak. Any lies will result in you being turned to stone forever. And finally, if what you say is indeed the truth, we will require any assistance that can be given to us by you."

The Warrior of Flame frowned, but nodded in response.

* * *

_Three forms watched from the outside, each frowning at the sight of the Food Witch, who was watching the temple of the Foodian Order. She did not look like she was up to anything good._

_One form spoke. "This is not good." The male form said with a thick Mexican accent._

_"Yeah." A second male form agreed, with a bit of a higher accented voice._

_"So not Buena." The third form, a female sighed._

_The first form frowned to himself. "But why is the Food Witch here?"_

_"How should I know?" The female form shrugged. "We just followed the Flea's nose here."_

_"The smell of bacon lured me here," The second male form, known as the Flea, said with pride._

_"Sure Flea, whatever you say," The female form sighed._

_The first male form frowned beneath his mask. "Buena Girl, Flea is right. That smell he picked up on long before we did."_

_Buena Girl, the lone female amongst their team, sighed. "I know, Rikochet." She groaned._

_Rikochet, the leader, frowned as he turned back to observe the Food Witch. Just what was she up to...?_

* * *

Inside the temple, Agunimon was under questioning by the Elders themselves. "Now, let us begin," Elder Possible said as she looked at the Digimon before her. "Tell us, what brought you here to our part of the world?"

"I came here because there was a rumor the Food Witch had survived an encounter, and it was a mission I took on." Agunimon replied. To his credit, and the dismay of the Elders, he did not flinch under their gaze, although he was nervous as hell. Elder Possible's green eyes narrowed at his words.

"And what is your reason for taking on such a mission?" She pressed.

The Digimon swallowed nervously. "I...had two encounters with her before," He admitted at last. "The first time she had a friend of mine captured for something I do _not_ wish to remember, and the second time was when I was out helping an ally. But during that mission, it was assumed she was killed by a train running her over. At least, until rumors began to drift around that she was still alive."

Elder Lezah frowned at this. "And just how did you happen to learn the Food Witch was here?" She pressed.

Agunimon gave the Elders his best neutral glare. "I'm a Hunter," He countered. "What did you expect? Besides, I can match her in power, so I figured it would be best if I took on this mission."

Elder Hazel frowned herself. "But if that is the case, then how come you were defeated?"

The Digimon sighed at that point. "Not only did she catch me off guard, but I didn't want to set the forest on fire." He replied at last.

Elder Possible gave him a look. "So you didn't want to cause unnecessary damage, is that right?"

"Yes," Agunimon admitted. But he did not like the way the Elders were looking at him, because it made him suspect they thought he was lying.

"You say these thngs, but how do we know it is the truth? Because you could be working _with_ the Food Witch instead of against her." Elder Hazel said seriously.

It was then that Flora, the Fairy, came to his aid unexpectedly. "Elders, I can verify the Food Witch was the one who attacked him." She said as she stepped forwards. "When I found him injured, I sensed the magic that only the Food Witch of the Von Stuffum clan could use."

Elder Possible looked at the fairy with a look. "And you are sure of this?"

"Yes," Flora replied. She had a serious look on her face as she addressed the Elders. "I am the Fairy of Nature, so I was able to pick up on the energy used with the food magic."

Looking back at Agunimon, the Elders seemed to accept her explanation. For his part, the Warrior if Flame was surprised that the fairy had come to his aid. But why?

Elder Possible then spoke again. "Well, it would seem you are indeed telling the truth then," She mused. "Very well. Flora, see to it that the traveler is taken care of."

As Flora nodded, the Digimon could not help but wonder what would await him now.

* * *

The Food Witch looked on at the temple, sure she would be able to get at the famed senzu bean. However, she was aware that the red-armored warrior she had fought before was in the temple as well. That alone was a problem, because it most likely meant that the Elders had heard his side about how she had attacked him. That meant they were less likely to believe her, and be on high alert for any sign of her magic now.

However, Grandma Stuffum was also aware of the famed Lucha Academy nearby. She could see it easily from her perch on a hilltop. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the temple again. Perhaps she could use the close proximity to the Lucha Academy to her advantage? An idea began to form in her mind as she sneered to herself.

* * *

_Rikochet, Buena Girl, and the Flea were watching the Food Witch, unsure of what her intentions were with the Foodian Order's temple. Flea frowned at the fact the Food Witch was not making a move on the Order or its members._

_"What should we do?" Rikochet asked Buena Girl as she frowned to herself._

_"Let's wait and see what she does." The female Lucha student mused._

_"But she is watching the Order for a reason!" Flea protested. "We can't let her pull off whatever she is planning!"_

_Buena Girl shot Flea a look. "When we have no evidence she is planning anything?!" The female of the trio retorted. "And you're supposed to follow the Lucha Code!"_

_"Flea has a point," Rikochet said, having pondered their next course of action. "If we just wait for evidence of her attacking the temple, then things could backfire and we would have failed to protect the Order of the Foodians."_

_Buena Girl frowned at her leader's response, but knew he had a point too._

_"We can't fail the Order of the Foodians." Rikochet continued as he stood up. "For if we do, then it means we lose a valuable item."_

_Flea snickered. "Yeah, and the heads wouldn't be happy if that occurred." He teased, earning him a smack from Rikochet._

_"Okay..." Buena Girl sighed. "Let's go..."_

_Rikochet grinned before he jumped out of hiding and towards the Food Witch. "IT'S TIME TO LUCHA!"_

* * *

_"IT'S TIME TO LUCHA!"_

Grandma Stuffum perked up as she heard the shout. Looking back, she saw three forms jump out from the trees, only to land before her. She was surprised it was three students from the Lucha Academy, but then she sneered mentally. She could use them to her advantage!

"Well, hello, dearies." The Food Witch cooed.

"Cut the old lady act!" The white-wearing female, Buena Girl, exclaimed as she pointed at the Food Witch. "We know you are planning something!"

"Oh? You do, do you?" Grandma Stuffum purred. "And what am I planning?"

"We know you are planning to attack the Foodian temple!" The red and blue wearing male, Rikochet, snorted.

"So give it up!" The flea-outfit wearing male, Flea, finished as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The Food Witch just sighed. "Alas, that was not my plan." She said sadly, while smirking mentally. "It was my intention to _save_ the temple."

Before her, the three students looked confused. "_Save_ the temple?" The female Lucha student questioned. "Why would _you_ want to save the temple when they cast out your family centuries ago?"

"Because, dearie, even though I was cast out, I am still a Foodian." The Food Witch replied. "And there is someone in there whom wants to steal the senzu bean for their very own as well as murder my fellow Foodians in cold blood!"

Upon hearing that, the three Lucha students gathered in a group. to whisper and talk for a moment. "Do you think she is telling the truth?" Buena Girl asked. "I mean, it could be a trap for all we know!"

"We can't take any chances." Rikochet said seriously. "For all we know, it _could_ be the truth."

"Should we believe it?" Flea asked in concern. "We need the senzu bean ourselves after all."

The trio was not sure if it was a lie or the truth, but taking the claim seriously would be the right thing to do. After all, there _were_ those who were after the famous bean. So, their minds made up, they broke apart and faced the Food Witch.

"While we don't truly trust your claim, we can't take it lying down, either." Rikochet explained. "If we find you are indeed lying, then things will not end well for you."

The Food Witch looked somewhat appalled. "You don't believe an innocent Foodian? How low can you get?"

"You, innocent? No. A Foodian, yes." Buena Girl said seriously. "Be aware we are only investigating this on the account of you being 'concerned' about your fellow Foodians."

Despite the doubtfulness in their voices, the fact the students were going to look into her claims was still good news, because they had fallen for her trap regardless.

As the trio left, Grandma Stuffum sneered visibly. She could have the flame-based warrior and the three Lucha students take each other out, and then she would be free to attack the Order with no one to stop her!

* * *

In the temple, Agunimon and Flora were walking out from the Chamber of the Elders. Beside the Warrior of Flame, the Fairy of Nature was silent. Silence reigned for a few moments before Flora spoke to the Digimon. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in that." She said as he looked back at her in surprise.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have had to go through the questioning." Flora replied. "Given how injured you were, you should have been resting instead."

Agunimon snorted. "I tend to heal fast." He retorted. And it wasn't a full lie either. He _did_ heal fast, but that was only if he reverted to his human form and was unconscious. She didn't need to know that little detail.

Silence took over again before the fairy spoke once more. "I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Flora, and I am the Fairy of Nature."

"Call me Agunimon." The Digimon replied with a grin. The fairy giggled at his response to her introduction.

"It's nice to meet you." Flora said as she held out a hand to the Warrior of Flame. He shook her hand in response to the gesture.

"So, what brought you to our simple temple? Aside from the Food Witch of course." Flora asked as Agunimon sighed.

He looked down at the floor. "Just trying to complete the mission I took on." He replied. "It has a bit of a personal meaning for me because one of my friends had been her target for...her latest plot before it was put a stop to by me and an ally."

"Well, I am glad you managed to stop her before your friend was hurt or worse." Flora said with a smile.

She then grabbed Agunimon's wrist and pulled him down the hallway. "Hey!" The Digimon yelped as she pulled him along. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to show you around, silly!" Flora said with a grin. "It would be rude of me to not do so, right?"

Realizing he had no say in the matter, Agunimon sighed before he let Flora pull him along. It would be good if he learned the layout of the temple anyway.

As they walked along, the Digimon could see there were many Foodians talking and going about their daily lives. Women were cooking and sewing while the men were tilling the fields.

The duo made their way around, with Flora pointing out several areas to the Warrior of Flame before they came to a stop by one of the many trees that grew on the temple grounds. Looking up, Agunimon could see there was fruit hanging from the tree. A glance at Flora told the fairy all she needed to know. She smiled at him. "It's okay," She assured him. "That fruit is for everyone to enjoy."

A smirk crossed the Digimon's face before he turned and jumped up onto a branch that would support his weight. Flora, upon seeing how high he jumped, classified the warrior as a Faunus, if only because he was not more animal-like in his appearance. Looking up, Agunimon could see the fruit on the tree, mangoes to be exact. A glance down at Flora revealed a smile on her face. "If you could get me one too, that would be nice!" She told him. The Digimon gave a grin before he grabbed a mango and tossed it down to her before grabbing one for himself and jumping down to join her.

The two of them sat under the tree, fruit in hand. Flora took a bite of her mango with a hum of pleasure while beside her, Agunimon did the same, but without the sounds of enjoyment. Silence reigned between then for a while before Flora spoke. "To be honest, I haven't really been outside the temple grounds much." She said, making the Warrior of Flame look back at her.

"Huh?" Agunimon blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I haven't been allowed to go beyond the farthest portion of the temple ruins." Flora replied as she looked back at the Digimon. "It's one of the rules for members of the Foodian Order. Those who are not given a true title are not allowed to leave."

Agunimon frowned a bit at that. "But weren't you called the Fairy of Nature?" He asked.

"Yes, but that is only a tentative title for the moment." Flora admitted. "Only when I achieve the growth of a plant of our greatest treasure will I be given that title formally." She then looked back out at the temple walls. "I haven't even been to one of the many cities yet."

"Wow..." The Warrior of Flame murmured. "The Elder sound strict."

"You have no idea..." Flora sighed.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, the fairy didn't even see the blush that crossed the Digimon's cheeks as he gazed at her. Realizing he was staring, Agunimon looked away and down at the ground. As he looked at one of his hands, the Digimon wondered why his heart seemed to be racing around the fairy. What was it about her that made his heart race so fast? Gritting his teeth, the Warrior of Flame shook his head. There was no way he could be falling for Flora, was there? He had just met her for crying out loud! However, she _was_ a fairy like Kazemon… A slight gasp escaped him at that, making him shake his head again. There was _no_ way that Kazemon and Flora were the same! Hell, Kazemon was a _Digimon_, _not_ a fairy!

However, with Agunimon now caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized Flora had snapped out of her own thoughts and was now standing up. She made her way over to him and grabbed his right hand, startling the Warrior of Flame out of his thoughts. Looking up, Agunimon was greeted by her smiling face. "C'mon!" Flora said as she pulled him to his feet. "I still have more to show you!"

* * *

**O-000**

Secretary General Willis frowned as he looked over the information that was being sent back from GF-007. It wasn't anything special, but it was still somewhat disturbing. It seemed there were ruins that Zero Squadron was investigating, if only to learn if there were any secrets to the Fallen. So far though, there had been no breakthroughs.

He set the datapad down and picked up a tablet. This was from the techies back on New Juneau regarding the black oozy substance that had been found on the _Archangel_ when the ship had returned after that damage from the Sea Fei Long Grimm.

"Hmm..." He mused as his eyes flicked over the notes.

_*In regards to the black ooze we had recovered from the _Archangel_, we have determined it has a simple genetic structure that can be altered as seen fit by the one who creates the Grimm. However, without further information or even a Grimm to study, we can only infer about this because of a lack of conclusive evidence._

_What we have found is as follows:_

_A simple genetic structure_

_Is attracted to negative emotions_

_Able to possess objects or take control of machinery_

_As you can see, it is not much. Further analysis has to be put on hold until a simple Grimm can be captured. Sorry for the inconvenience.*_

Putting down the tablet, Secretary General Willis pondered the next orders for the unit. Perhaps it was time to capture a Grimm...

* * *

**GF-007**

After being shown around some more, the duo of Agunimon and Flora were now by one of the springs where the fairy was resting her feet. She sighed with relief as the warm waters eased the aching in her feet. "This feels so much better..." She sighed. Next to her, Agunimon was lost in his thoughts again, but not about Kazemon. No, he was wondering what it was that the Foodians so treasured that they were so far from civilization.

Flora looked back at him and gave him a nudge. "You okay?" She asked as he snapped out of his musings. "Do you need more rest?"

The Digimon waved a hand. "Nah. I'm fine." He assured her.

"Then why were you so silent?" The fairy asked.

Agunimon pursed his lips before speaking. "I was wondering why your group is located so far from civilization," He replied at last. "What is so important that you guys would be all the way out here in the wilderness?"

Hearing this, Flora sighed. "Do you remember that bean I gave you?" She asked as the Legendary Warrior nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Agunimon asked, confused now.

"That was the senzu bean, our most famous, and greatest, treasure." The fairy explained. "It has the ability to restore a person's Aura reserves and energy as well as heal injuries that are not critical or fatal." She then looked at the pouch on her waist. "However, because it has such a potent use, it takes a long time to grow, and we don't give it out to just anyone." She continued. "In fact, because of that, the bean is considered a prize by any and all heroes/hunters. It has led to many fighting each other just to get even one bean." She then looked back up at him sadly. "That is why we can't give it out to anyone who asks."

The Digimon looked down at hearing this. "I see..." He murmured.

* * *

**Agunimon gets questioned by the Elders, and gets let off without any issues due to being honest and because of Flora coming to his aid. Meanwhile, the Food Witch manages to convince three students of the Lucha Academy to look into her claims of a threat to the Foodian Order. But will they fall for it? Read on to find out~! :3**


	3. Sneaky Tricks

**What's this? A new story? :3 Yes, it is a movie in the GrimmFall universe~! :3 I hope you all enjoy it! :3**

**Note: I own **NONE** of the characters involved here save for my OCs, and you can find them listed on my Gundam SEED: Divisions fic. :3**

**D.N. Works: Glad I could bring back old memories! :3**

**Titanic X: Glad you enjoyed, :3**

**nightmaster000: Here we go again with the detailed reviews! XD! I mean that in a good way too! 3 Anyway, the Lucha kids ARE aware of what she has done, but the safety of the Foodian Order comes first. If it turns out she is lying, yes she will be reported. And as for Agunimon, it is because he doesn't know Kazemon has feelings for him. That is why he feels odd around Flora. His mind is making the assumption Flora is like Kazemon, even though the two are separate from each other.**

**merendinoemiliano: I will avoid the romance triangle thing. This is only a simple crush, nothing more. :3 Agunimon will only end up with Kazemon. This is only because he feels he can't have Kazemon because she denied having feelings towards him when she in fact does.**

**Lord Maximus: Well the whole time we were messaging I was also working on it. XD! And the reason it took a month was because I had to restart this chapter from scratch after accidentally deleting it beforehand.**

**GCD: Yes, Flora is from Winx Club. And to answer your question, she was raised on Earth. :3**

* * *

_Opening Files: Senzu Bean and the Foodians_

_Of all the great treasures of the world, the senzu bean is considered the most prized, if not because of its rarity, then because of its powers. Able to restore a person's Aura reserves and energy as well as heal most wounds that are not critical or fatal, many heroes and hunters will literally fight one another just to obtain even a single bean of the coveted plant._

_This is why the Foodian Order never gives out the bean unless someone has done something of great importance to them._

* * *

While Flora and Agunimon talked, the Food Witch was getting her plans in place. She needed to be prepared for whatever the Foodians had planned. She knew that it would not be long before the Order took action, and _she_ wanted to be the one ready for that encounter...

A laugh escaped Grandma Stuffum as she worked her magic, hunched over a pot of a bubbling concoction that was meant to wipe out the Foodian Order. But fate had other plans for her, and they were _not_ what she thought they were...

* * *

In the temple grounds, Flora looked back at the Digimon beside her. "So...what will you do now?" She asked as he looked back at her.

"As soon as I'm able to, I plan to continue my mission." Agunimon replied as he looked up at the sky above. "The Food Witch is too much of a threat to ignore."

Flora looked down at his words, making the Warrior of Flame look back at her in confusion. "Do you...plan to 'eliminate' her?" The fairy asked, a bit nervous now.

The Digimon sighed as he looked down at his hands. "If I have to, I will." He said seriously. Flora felt a shiver run down her spine at his words. He was so serious about it...

"Then...there is no other option?" She asked as he glanced back at her again.

"Why would there be another option?" Agunimon growled back. "She is clearly too dangerous to leave alive! Not if she could use more Mobians as her...'delicacies'!" Flora winced a bit at his harsh tone, which made the Digimon feel a bit guilty at the way he had responded to her. He looked back down at the ground again. "I'm sorry for snapping like that..." He murmured. "But you have to admit, I do have a point."

The fairy looked back at him again. "Yes, you do." She agreed. "But the Elders also have some sort of plan. I mean, after what you told them, they have to have one, right?"

Agunimon sighed here. "I hope you're right, Flora..." He murmured softly.

He looked back up at the sky again; the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. "The sun's going down..." He noted as Flora looked up to see the same thing. To her, it meant it was time to wind down for the night.

"C'mon," She said as she stood up. "It is time for us to get to resting for another day tomorrow."

Agunimon followed suit, making sure he stayed close to Flora's side since he didn't want to get lost.

Once inside the main temple, Flora led Agunimon to one of the extra rooms where he would be staying for the night. "This is the room we had set up for you," She said as he entered and looked around. It was similar to Flora's, but with a bit more furniture.

"Guess it works," The warrior said as he turned to face her.

"I'm glad it does," Flora said with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

When she turned and left, Agunimon sighed as he flopped back onto the straw mat. The blankets did the job of making the makeshift bed not feel so itchy or scratchy, as if the straw beneath could get through his armor.

Now that he was alone, the Digimon could ponder his feelings towards Flora. He _knew_ she was a fairy, but why was he feeling like he did when around Kazemon? Was it because Flora was a fairy like his fellow Legendary Warrior appeared to be? It made sense in his mind...

Sighing, the warrior decided to try and get some sleep. He turned over and closed his eyes, letting sleep come to claim him.

* * *

Three forms crept into the man temple, looking for anyone that appeared to not be of the Order of the Foodians. Rikochet looked around as he landed after jumping down from a pillar's top.

Flea was next, but he landed with a scream followed by a grunt. Next to him, Buena Girl landed as well before she looked down at Flea with a sigh. He never seemed to learn.

"Okay, let's split up and see if we can find anyone that does not appear to be part of the Order," Rikochet said as he looked at his two fellow Lucha studengs.

Flea and Buena Girl nodded before splitting up to find the supposed 'thief'. Running down the halls, the three Lucha wrestlers made sure to be as quiet as possible. They did _not_ need to wake the Elders or any members of the Order.

Creeping past the main dining and eating area, Flea could smell the delicious food, but he resisted the temptation to munch away on it. No, they had a mission to do.

While that was going on, Buena Girl crept down the main hall that had the bed chambers of the Foodian members as well as any travelers they found and helped. She peered into each bed chamber, only to see either an empty room, or a sleeping Foodian. But when she came to the next chamber, the white-wearing Lucha student gasped silently. Before her was a person who did _not_ match the appearance of a Foodian, and if the armor he wore and the weapon he had were any indication, he was some kind of Huntsman. Buena Girl crept forward and peered at the sleeping traveler.

She could see he had a few bandages on his form, which indicated he had been found by the Foodian Order, or perhaps it was a trick...? Her eyes flicked over his form, but there was no evidence that the injuries were faked. The traveler was most likely not there to steal the senzu bean if his injuries were not faked. It was not possible, judging by the way he was sleeping on his back with his right arm as still as possible. Having been on the receiving end of such injuries before, the female Lucha student knew it was not fake.

Buena Girl frowned to herself at that thought. If his injuries were not faked, then how did he get here? Why would the Food Witch claim he was here to steal the senzu bean when it was clear the Foodians had found him to help him only?

Creeping out, Buena Girl met up with her two fellow wrestlers. "Did you find anything?" Rikochet asked as he looked at his two friends.

"Just a stinky sandwich," Flea replied before he belched, making Rikochet sigh and Buena Girl smack her face with an open palm.

"And what about you, Buena Girl?" The leader asked as she looked back at him.

"I did find someone who did not fit the profile of a Foodian," She began. "But there is no way he faked the injuries I found on him."

Rikochet frowned at that. "So you think he is not here to steal the senzu bean?"

"Yes," Buena Girl replied. "There is no way the traveler is plotting to steal the bean."

"So you think we were played, right?" Flea remarked.

Rikochet frowned as he looked down in thought. "We may have..." He murmured. "It make sense; we attack the Foodian temple and their traveler they found, thinking he is a thief and then the Food Witch then attacks, taking out us and the traveler while leaving the Foodian Order open to attack."

Flea smirked. "Well, why don't we play it back against her?" He remarked with that grin. His two teammates stared back at his response. "What?" Flea asked with a shrug. "It sounded like a good idea."

Rikochet then perked up. "Maybe we can..." He mused in thought. Buena Girl and Flea both looked at one another in confusion and nervousness. That sounded like he had a plan in mind...

* * *

The next day, it seemed like things were going well. Grandma Stuffum smirked as she saw the members of the Foodian Order get up and move about their daily lives. Yes, it seemed like things would work out indeed. She had just received word that someone was indeed trying to 'steal the senzu bean', in her own words. Those Lucha kids were indeed gullible, she mused with a satisfied hum.

Oh, if only she knew...

* * *

In the temple, Agunimon was walking around the grounds, his weapon now on his back and his cloak partly around his form. He had his facial armor on again, not that he cared about what the Foodians thought of it. He had to wear it to protect his face when in combat.

He could see men and women working away at the fields, while others like the elderly and children either sewed or made pottery. Blue eyes moved over, only to see Flora's form in the fields. A sigh escaped Agunimon before he looked back and saw a tree he could settle down under. Walking over, the Digimon slid down against the tree, his cloak thrown open so he wasn't getting hot and overheated.

Clouds drifted overhead as his gaze went skyward. Things seemed peaceful here, and there was no sign of the Food Witch that he had seen. _'Maybe I should just head back...'_ The Warrior of Flame mused. It seemed his mission was a failure.

Sighing again, the Digimon made to stand when something hit his enhanced sense of hearing. It sounded like the rustling of branches... Reacting quickly, Agunimon jumped back as a greyish-green form came darting out from the bushes just beside the tree. His hand flew to his weapon, ready to pull it off his back when the form looked up, revealing it was a boy wearing a flea costume.

Unsure of what to make of this, the Warrior of Flame kept his hand on his weapon's hilt, but didn't pull it out. He did not need to attack if this person was not a threat. The boy looked back at the Digimon, almost as if expecting him to attack. But Agunimon did not make his move. Instead, he removed his hand from his weapon's hilt, but he kept his guard up just in case this was some kind of trap.

Seeing he was not going to attack, the boy in the flea costume frowned with a pout as well. Flora, having seen the sudden movement, came up, only to gasp at the sight of the boy in the flea costume. And judging by her reaction, she knew him as well. "Flea?!"

* * *

The Elders sat in their main chamber, keeping an eye on the outside via their magic. There was no sign of the Food Witch, but they were not about to let their guard down any time soon. After all, the last thing they needed was to fail to defend the Order of the Foodians.

Elder Possible looked at the grounds via her magic, sensing only the traveler, their own subjects, and...three Lucha Academy students? She frowned at sensing that. Why would the three students be here when it was not that time of the school year yet? It was clear something was up. But what that was, she did not know yet.

"So, it would seem someone had gotten the Lucha Academy to send their three best students thus far for some reason..." Elder Possible mused as Elder Hazel looked back at her fellow Elder.

"If that is the case, then why?" She asked as Elder Lezah frowned at the news.

"I'm not sure, fellow Elders." The second Witch replied before they returned to their scanning the grounds. "But whatever the cause, we have to assume the Food Witch may be behind this."

The other two Elders nodded in response. They could not take _any_ chances.

* * *

Flora stared at Flea, wondering why he was here when he should be back at the Lucha Academy studying. "Flea, why are you here?" She asked as the Lucha student smiled at her sheepishly.

"Ehehehe...We were investigating rumors of a possible thief after the senzu bean?" The Flea admitted in a questioning tone.

"Oi! Don't tell them why we are here!" Another voice shot back as out came a white-wearing female Lucha student. "You just tipped off the thief, if they are even here!"

"Well _excuse_ me!" The Flea shot back. "I am not a rule-follower like you, Buena Girl!"

Flora was now surprised to see Buena Girl and Rikochet emerge from the brush as well. She now _knew_ something was up, because the three students _never_ came when their school did not allow for it. "Why are you three here?" The fairy asked as she narrowed her brown eyes at the trio.

Rikochet faced the fairy, an unknown look on his masked face. "We were told by someone that there was a possible thief after the senzu bean, as Flea mentioned already. We were looking for anyone who could have fit that profile." He replied while eyeing the Digimon next to Flora.

"And who gave you this information?" Flora asked in a skeptical manner.

"Oh, just this little old lady with bacon for an arm and leg." Flea replied nonchalantly. "Although we have our doubts about her claims."

Upon hearing this, Agunimon tensed up. He _knew_ it had to be the Food Witch based on that description alone. "Was she wearing a cloak and holding a wand?" He asked, making the three students look at him in suspicion.

"Yes..." Rikochet said in a suspicious tone.

"That sounds like the Food Witch." The Digimon said.

Flora eyed the three Lucha Academy students. "Do you know how _dangerous_ she is?!"

"Well...yeah." Rikochet said. "But, as Flea mentioned, we had our doubts about her claims of theie being a thief since very few can find this place anyway."

He then looked at the Warrior of Flame beside Flora. "And I think she has a grudge against you, if the way she talked about there being a 'thief', most likely you, is any indication."

"Hold on!" Agunimon protested as he raised his hands. "The Food Witch tried to use you in an overall plot to take me out and get at the Foodian Order?"

Buena Girl looked at him with a cross look. "Well, duh! What do you think we just told you?!"

Flora then looked at the three students again. "What do you plan to do now?" She asked. "Because I have a right mind to report you to your headmaster for almost falling for the Food Witch's lies."

"We know we could get in trouble," Rikochet said. "But we had to make sure there was indeed no threat to the temple or the Order first." He then shrugged. "How would you feel if there was indeed a threat to the Foodian Order and it was not checked out to see if it was true or not, and the threat was indeed real?"

Flora had to admit, that was a valid point. But what would happen now...?

* * *

**GrimmFall**

Akira and Flay made sure to stay out of sight of anyone whom might recognize them. As it was, they had no identities in this new world they were in, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. The two elite pilots made their way around and stood across from the Justice Friends HQ.

"So, what now?" Flay asked as Aki' spoke to her.

"We could try to infiltrate this place, but something tells me that would not be in our best interests." The Coordinator replied as he gave her a glance back.

Flay looked back at him before returning her gaze to the building again. "Maybe we could go in as tourists?" She asked as her fellow ace gave a snort.

"Tourists? I doubt they let civilians in so regularly." Aki' grunted before he turned away. Flay noticed that and frowned.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he gave a look back at her.

"If we can't get in as civilians, we certainly won't be trying as our elite selves." Aki' replied. "They no doubt have good security, so we can't risk it."

The Natural groaned, but knew he had a point. The risk of being spotted and found out was too great to attempt such a thing. Maybe if the occupants were not home yes, but since they had little on the users of said building, they did not know when that was.

* * *

**Mexican temple of Foodians**

Agunimon was not sure of what to make of this new development. It seemed like the Food Witch was up to no good again, but she was willing to use even students of a school as pawns in her plans. He felt anger building up inside his chest, but he pushed it aside for the time being. He had more important things to worry about, such as how to defeat the Food Witch when she attacked.

The Digimon knew it was a matter of time before the Food Witch attacked, but what was unknown was how long before that happened. That mere fact alone unsettled him, and the Warrior of Flame knew the Foodian Order would have to be on high alert for when that time came.

Beside him, Flora was also a bit disturbed by what she had been told by the three Lucha students. She could only help the Elders were aware of this.

As the five pondered what to do next, a sudden blast of energy caught them by surprise. Looking back, Rikochet frowned to himself. What had that been...? Only for a roar to answer his question.

From amongst the brush behind them came a large creature that looked like it was made of earth and rocks mixed in with some meat that held it together. Buena Girl gaped as Flea gasped while Flora looked terrified as Agunimon growled at the entity. It was clear this thing had been made by the Food Witch, but she was nowhere to be seen. That made him worried, because if she wasn't around, then it would be hard to beat it.

"Um...Rikochet…?" Flea began. "I think we are in over our heads here..."

"No duh!" Buena Girl growled. "That thing is _huge_!"

"Well, then we have to just do what we normally do to large foes," The Lucha team leader replied. "Take them down! _IT'S TIME TO LUCHA!"_ With that cry, he ran towards the monster. Buena Girl looked back at the Digimon and fairy.

"Get her to safety," She instructed. "No member of the Foodian Order can be left defenseless!" With that said, she too ran off to fight the monster. Flea was right behind her.

Looking back, Agunimon knew he had to do something to help, but with Flora there, she could get hurt or worse. Gritting his teeth, the Digimon was torn on what to do. He could either go help and leave Flora defenseless, or he could get her to safety and leave those three kids to fight that thing, possibly getting hurt or worse.

However, it would also get him in trouble with the Elders if someone like Flora got hurt when he could have gotten her to safety. A sigh escaped the Warrior of Flame before he turned and grabbed Flora's wrist. "C'mon," He said as he began to pull her along after him. "We need to leave this to those three." _'Even if I don't like it...'_ He added as a mental afterthought.

While the fight went on, Agunimon and Flora ran for the main temple. They reached the entrance and ran inside, with Flora hoping the stone structure would keep them both safe from attack. Looking ahead of them, the Digimon kept his senses on alert in case anything was wrong. And just at that moment, he gasped before coming to a stop before a wall was blown out a few feet in front of the duo. Removing his arms from in front of his face, Agunimon growled when he saw the form approaching from the smoking hole. Wearing her cloak, with the arm and leg made of bacon, was the Food Witch herself. She sneered at seeing Agunimon and Flora in front of her.

"How good to see you again, dearie," Grandma Stuffum sneered. "Both you _and_ the Fairy of Nature."

Flora began to shake as the Warrior of Flame stood in front of her while pulling his weapon from his back. Things had just gotten harder for them...

* * *

Outside, Rikochet, Buena Girl, and Flea were fighting the rock and meat monster, but with some definite difficulty. Flea had tried to use his signature move, but it had wound up failing and now he had a nice bruise from being knocked down.

Glancing around, Rikochet eyed the statues around the outside as well as the ruins that were still somewhat standing. He wondered if it would be worth it to attempt to use his own move like Flea had tried to. Given how old the statues were, he was not sure, but also knew that Buena Girl's own move would cause even more damage than his.

Figuring it was worth the risk, he decided to take a chance. A glow surrounded Rikochet as he focused on his move. _"Rikochet's Pulverizing Pinball!"_

Turning into a pinball, he then began to bounce around off the statues and ruins like they were parts in a pinball machine, gaining more speed after each one he bounced off of. Aiming his trajectory, Rikochet was able to direct the course of his next bounce off the next statue so that he was aimed at the center of the monster's head. As soon as he was off the next statue, Rikochet was shooting towards the beast's head, and then, impact.

* * *

**Rikochet, Buena Girl, and Flea all sneak into the temple of the Foodians and find the traveler that the Food Witch mentioned. They figure out they were played, but Flea suggests they play her own trick against her while the next day, the Food Witch attacks the temple, thinking her plan is a success. But is it really? Read on to find out~! :3**


	4. Fight to Death

**What's this? A new story? :3 Yes, it is a movie in the GrimmFall universe~! :3 I hope you all enjoy it! :3**

**Note: I own **NONE** of the characters involved here save for my OCs, and you can find them listed on my Gundam SEED: Divisions fic. :3**

**D.N. Works: Yes, it was. And you will like it for sure. :3**

**Titanic X: Glad you like it. :3**

**nightmaster000: Love your reviews as always~! :3 First, yes, it didn't work out, and have to give those kids credit. :3 Yes, the battle will be epic. XD As for Stuffum, she _will_ get her fate soon enough, and in an expected manner. XD And why not make their Semblances their Signature Moves? :3 Seems to fit, right? And they are called Signature Moves, even though they are technically Semblances. :3**

**merendinoemiliano: Enjoy it then! :3**

**Lord Maximus: Oh, you will like it. :3**

**GCD: Glad you enjoyed it. :3**

* * *

_Opening Files: Signature Moves_

_Used by the Lucha Academy students, the signature move is something considered sacred amongst the masked wrestlers. Each Lucha Wrestler has a signature move that can be unlocked under differing circumstances. For Rikochet, he unlocked his Pulverizing Pinball when under threat of being kicked out of the academy._

_Other students have different moves; for Buena Girl, she can become a giant bulldozer that plows through liars while Flea's move is where he becomes a stink grenade to give his friends a stinky smokescreen._

_There are moves known as Interim Moves, which are the build up to the Signature Move._

_Each student has to get used to using their signature move while at the Lucha Academy, because once they graduate, it will be their primary move to call upon when fighting other wrestlers, Hunters, Fallen, or Grimm. Some of these moves might seem stupid or have silly names, but if used right, the move can be _devastating_, so do_ not_ underestimate the move or its user._

* * *

How this mess had gotten to be so bad, Agunimon didn't know. It had been a simple mission, and now it was out of his control. The Food Witch was now before him, holding her wand at the ready, and there was a Foodian member behind him. He was basically the _only_ thing standing in her way of taking a member of the Order hostage.

A slight throbbing from his right shoulder reminded the Digimon he was still injured, and that was another disadvantage he was at too. His injuries were not yet fully healed; that made him an easier target to remove, and he knew it all too well. Flora could see his wince, but she didn't comment on it.

Grandma Stuffum sneered as she approached the Digimon and fairy. "I see the Foodian Order has not changed from when my clan was cast out so many centuries ago." She purred. "No thanks to those soft fools who assume food magicks cannot be used for power."

"Your clan was cast out _because_ of that belief!" Flora protested from behind the Warrior of Flame. "Foodian magic is not meant to be used for personal gain!"

"Shows what you know!" The Food Witch countered. "If only they had seen the true potential of our magic, then things would be different!"

"Why don't you just shut up?!" Agunimon hissed as he hefted his weapon in his grasp.

* * *

Outside, Rikochet's attack had made impact with the meat and rock monster, breaking through the head. However, it did not go down, even with a large hole in the head that would be considered a mortal wound. He turned back into his human form and landed, growling as he watched the monster turn around to face him.

Flea blinked from his dazed state, regaining his senses. "Okay...that wasn't what was supposed to happen..." He murmured at seeing the creature still standing.

"Tell me about it..." Rikochet grumbled to his friend. "It seems she reinforced the head so it wouldn't fall apart at the force of my move's impact."

"Maybe we can try my move." Buena Girl suggested.

Rikochet shook his head. "No," He said. "We can't risk damaging the temple of the Foodian Order even more. The only reason I used my move was because it doesn't cause much damage."

Buena Girl frowned, but agreed that he had a valid point. Beside her, Flea ran at the creature. He jumped up and tried his Signature Move again. _"Blazing Turkey of Glory!"_ He turned into a giant turkey that was on fire and fell towards the meat and rock creature, breaking through the meaty sections and setting the meat ablaze. Flea landed and turned back into his human form, smiling and sniffing the air with a sigh. "Cooked meat...my favorite..." He sighed.

Buena Girl just smacked her face with her hand as Rikochet looked at the enemy. He noticed right away that the meat was now beginning to fall apart. "Hey! I think Flea's attack did something!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the creature, which was now roaring in pain. "The meat that is holding it together is falling apart!"

The other two Lucha students noticed it as well. "You're right!" Buena Girl exclaimed. She then gave Flea a grin. "Nice work, Flea!"

Flea just gave a grin. "Ehehe…"

But it was not to be so easy for the trio. Even as the meat fell away, there was rock that formed in the spaces that were once fleshy. Rikochet saw that and gasped. "Uh...I don't think we are finished yet, guys!" He exclaimed. "That thing is regenerating, but with rock instead!"

Flea and Buena Girl gasped at seeing the regenerating creature. Sure enough, the creature was no longer meat and rock, but mostly rock now due to Flea's move. Flea laughed nervously. "Ehehe...Um...how was I supposed to know that would happen?"

Rikochet sighed before he faced the creature again.

"Okay guys, let's take this thing down!" He exclaimed before the threesome ran at the creature again.

"Let's try our combo move!" Buena Girl suggested, making Flea and Rikochet grin at her words.

Rikochet leapt up into the air and knew what to do. _"Rikochet's Pulverizing Pinball!_" He turned into his pinball form and began to bounce around.

Buena Girl ran forwards before using her own Signature Move. _"Buena Bulldozer of Truth!"_ With a jump, she turned into a bulldozer, landing on the ground and moving along towards the creature.

With a grin, Flea was next to use his move. "Get ready!" He shouted before jumping up as well. _"Flea's Grenade of Stink!"_ Flea then became a giant grenade before falling down and exploding all around the rock creature. A thick green smoke that smelled really bad covered the whole area, making the creature roar at the awful stench.

Mentally, Buena Girl and Rikochet winced, but they dealt with it, having been around it before a few times...even if it_ did_ almost knock them out each time.

Still, they used it to their advantage, with Rikochet bouncing off the walls and statues in the pattern he had used before while Buena Girl drove up from the left side, using the sounds of her bulldozer form to cover the impact noises he made. The stench of Flea's Stink Grenade made it hard for the rock creature to locate Buena Girl and Rikochet by smell as well, so they had the advantage.

Using the speed he gained, Rikochet smacked into the rocky head of the creature again, eliciting a roar of pain before the creature was impacted next by Buena Girl. Her bulldozer form slammed into the creature's side and left rear leg, using her form's mass to push it aside. The creature's left rear leg was torn off as Buena Girl sped away from it, with Rikochet's next hit coming from behind now possessing the force to knock it down. To finish it off, he bounced up and then fell down, but the impact did little damage. Instead, Rikochet landed on the ground with a grunt as he returned to normal form. That left just Buena Girl and Flea to fight it now.

Relying on Flea's...disgusting smokescreen, Buena Girl managed to get around behind the rock creature, only to knock out its other leg. The thing roared as it failed to remain standing on its two rear legs, which were now missing.

It tried to pull itself along the ground, but Rikochet could see Flea's grenade form fall and land on the rock monster's head. Then, an explosion filled the air.

* * *

Inside the temple, Flora, Agunimon, and Grandma Stuffum were engaging in battle, with the Food Witch holding the advantage because of her power. As it was, the Legendary Warrior of Flame was not able to get close because of her spells, instead having to rely on his sword to deflect the spells cast at him and Flora away from their persons.

The Food Witch sneered as she walked closer to the duo, her wand held at the ready. She knew just what spell to use on the Warrior of Flame. Holding out the wand, she let loose her spell to turn him into a food golem. But the Digimon just swung his sword and slashed the spell so it was deflected away from his form.

A snarl escaped the Food Witch upon seeing that, but she didn't let it get to her. No, even though the warrior before her was formidable, he was injured and thus unable to fight as effectively as if he were uninjured. Grandma Stuffum continued to approach, making Agunimon wary now. He could feel his heart racing as he saw her making her way towards him. There was no doubt in the Digimon's mind that she was out to get rid of him at that point. It was clear in her body language.

Flora looked scared at the way the Food Witch was approaching them. Agunimon made sure he was in front of the fairy, keeping her from being hit by Grandma Stuffum's spells. "Well, this is quite interesting," The Food Witch sneered as Agunimon gritted his teeth together. "You still wish to fight with those injuries? Even though you will lose?"

"I can still beat you!" Agunimon snapped back, but he was having doubts about what he had just said. Even if he could win, he would most likely die in the attempt. In response to his snap, the Food Witch let loose with another two spells on the Digimon. While the Warrior of Flame was able to deflect one, he was not able to hit the second away in time. The first spell had been a spell to turn someone into a food golem, but the second spell was more of an...explosive nature, and it showed clearly when the spell erupted into fire and heat.

The spell caught Agunimon and Flora by surprise, forcing the Warrior of Flame to take action. He shoved the fairy aside as the Food Witch's spell exploded. Searing heat and flames almost enveloped both of them, only Agunimon's quick reflexes saving them both from getting seriously burnt.

Both of them hit the ground, Agunimon looking back over his shoulder as he panted heavily. He could see the Food Witch approaching as she held her wand out again. The exiled Foodian let loose with another spell, forcing Agunimon to duck down again as he shielded Flora with his body against the attack. The spell exploded against his back, his armor protecting him from harm, but doing some damage anyway, singing the metal so that it had burn marks on it. While he was the Warrior of Flame, that did little to protect him against his own element. Or rather, he _was_ protected from the flames, but the heat and the force of the explosion were what hurt him.

A grunt of pain escaped the Digimon, but he didn't let the Food Witch know he was hurt again. It would only make things worse if she knew she had the advantage. The Warrior of Flame staggered to his feet, feeling pain racing down his back as he did so. He turned to face the Food Witch, making sure to keep his pain off his face.

Behind him, Flora was concerned about the warrior's well-being, namely because he had gotten hurt again by protecting her. However, she then noticed something on the floor before the two fighting opponents; her satchel was on the floor before them, and the Food Witch was quick to notice. Taking that as her chance, she lunged for the satchel that lay upon the floor. Her disfigured hand, the one made of bacon and carrots, reached out as she shifted her wand to her remaining human hand.

Flora gasped as she saw that and got to her feet, her butterfly wings flittering behind her as she flew towards the satchel. Agunimon saw this and at once swung his blade so the Food Witch had to avoid it instead of reaching the satchel. The blade missed her right arm, but the fact the Food Witch had to avoid the weapon meant she could not reach the satchel in time to gain the contents, which she was after.

The fairy reached the satchel first, grabbing it from the floor so the Food Witch would not get it first. She smiled at seeing it was still full of the contents, only to hear a yelp as Grandma Stuffum shoved the Warrior of Flame away from in front of her. Agunimon hit the wall, causing a scream of pain to escape him upon impact; the burns to his armor weren't what hurt him, as it was the bruising he had sustained from the explosion spells that hurt as well as his right shoulder being still somewhat tender from that wound he had received from the stick being lodged in it.

He fell to the ground, just in time for Flora to fly away and towards him. The Digimon staggered to his feet again, his left hand going to his right shoulder and holding it tenderly. He could feel his body aching from the pain of his injuries, but he didn't care. He had to defeat the Food Witch, and he would do that, even if it killed him!

Grandma Stuffum frowned at the fact the Digimon was still standing. And here she thought he would be an easier opponent because he was not at full strength. It seemed he would need to be taken out of the picture for good at this rate. Aiming her wand at the fairy approaching him, the Food Witch let loose a spell that impacted Flora and sent her out through the hole that the Food Witch had created getting into the temple. Agunimon gaped as he saw that, only for rage to fill him when he realized the fairy had been the target the whole time. The Food Witch was not after him at all! Fractal coding surrounded his form before he turned into BurningGreymon, and flew out to engage the Food Witch.

Flora glanced back and gulped as she saw the Food Witch chasing her down. The wand was drawn back to unleash another spell, only for the draconic form of BurningGreymon to crash into the Food Witch using a body slam. He landed in front of the Food Witch, using his larger body to shield Flora from her sight. The Food Witch came to a halt at the sight of the draconic form that she had faced a few times before. She sneered. "I can see you are barely holding onto that form, dearie." She purred, making the Digimon growl to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He could barely remain in his Beast Spirit form as it was.

BurningGreymon lunged for the Food Witch, intent on ending the fight quickly, but she was prepared for his rushing charge, sending a spell towards him. It was another explosive spell, sending the Digimon back into the clearing that was outside the temple. BurningGreymon crashed into a few statues and ruins, knocking the ruin walls down and causing the statues to fall over, albeit unharmed. Flora wanted to rush over to him, but a glare from the Digimon made her stop. "Don't..." He rasped. "This is my fight..."

"But you're getting hurt!" Flora protested. "I can heal you!"

"NO!" BurningGreymon shouted, surprising the fairy. "I said this is my fight!" He managed to stand up again, despite his body screaming at him to stay down. "The Food Witch is not after me, but _you_! She wants that satchel you have!"

Flora looked down at the satchel she still held in her hands. As if on cue, the Food Witch lunged for the fairy again, only for the Beast Warrior of Flame to charge in once more and slam the former Foodian away from the fairy. A roar of anger escaped Grandma Stuffum as she used her bacon and carrot arm to try and stab the Digimon, but his armor protected him from such a fate. Taking the chance, the Digimon slammed a three-clawed fist into her stomach at the same time, earning a cough from the Food Witch as her vegetable fingers deflected off his chest armor, but she wasn't deterred. Instead, she used her magic and had her bacon and carrot arm grow in size. Then, the Food Witch sent a punch his way. BurningGreymon could see the punch incoming, and he knew he had to dodge, but was aware he could not because it was coming too fast to avoid. The carrot and bacon hand slammed into him, sending the Beast Warrior of Flame back to the ground once more.

The Food Witch began to approach the Digimon as he glanced up at her with one eye shut in pain, panting from where he lay on the ground. He knew if he kept fighting at the current rate he was fighting her at, defeat was almost certain. His body was also screaming at him to not fight anymore, as even his wings hurt now despite them not being injured. BurningGreymon closed his sharp blue eyes as tears began to form in them. He knew he was in way over his head now, and he couldn't help but feel some form of regret, namely at the fight he had had with Kazemon. He would not be able to apologize if he lost this fight, because the Food Witch _would_ kill him. And if that happened then...

"Are you going to continue the fight, dearie?" The Food Witch asked in that fake sickeningly sweet voice she used to lure in her victims. "Because if you aren't, I can help you get some rest..." She added as she held up her wand, a spell glowing on its very tip. It was the very spell she tended to use to turn her victims into food golems, Flora could tell. She wanted to rush in and aid the downed draconic warrior, but her duty to protect the senzu bean came first.

BurningGreymon felt the heat of the spell just above him, and he knew it was over for him. All she needed to do was fire it off, and then he was gone. The Digimon was shaking, as he didn't want to die. He _didn't_ want to _die_! Then, there was just that one thought that dominated all other logical thinking. There was no other way to describe it. All that was on his mind was that he _didn't want **to die**_! However, that was not enough to help him escape, and subconsciously he knew it too.

"Then once you are resting peacefully, perhaps I can then go and use your white bear friend in one of my dishes..." The Food Witch continued. "And who knows? I might find an apprentice to take on, maybe one of those two members of the Justice Friends? The one with the wings might be of use..."

Hearing those words, the Beast Warrior of Flame felt something inside him snap at that point. There was no logic to it, he just reacted. BurningGreymon lashed out with his tail and knocked the Food Witch back before he made to stand once more. His entire body ached and screamed in pain at him, but he didn't back down. There was no reason to, not when two of his friends were on the line! Shakily, the Digimon stood up and faced down Grandma Stuffum. She frowned at the display of bravado, she was sure that was what it was. This warrior just didn't know when to quit! "Why won't you just stay down and give up already?!" She demanded at last.

"Why would I?" BurningGreymon hissed back, trying to keep the pain out of his voice but failing. "I won't quit, not when my friends are on the line!" He continued, his voice seeming to get stronger. At the same time, flicks of fire seemed to come from his very being and the air around him seemed to be heating up slightly. Flora perked up as she felt the heat in the air getting thicker and more noticeable. Grandma Stuffum just growled at this sudden surge of resolve from her opponent.

"You consider that Foodian member a friend?" She hissed. "How sad, since the Foodians don't do much in terms of conquering!"

"Heh...shows what you know..." BurningGreymon rasped with a chuckle. "Power isn't all about conquering, you know..."

Enraged, the Food Witch sent another spell towards the Digimon, whom was blown back once more with the force of the punch that came from the explosion. And once more, the Digimon staggered to his feet, but he was now so exhausted he was literally swaying with the lack of energy. The Food Witch saw that and sneered. So, instead of using another spell, she rushed at BurningGreymon and punched him on the side of the head. The Digimon fell to the ground once more, but again, he staggered back to his feet. It seemed nothing could keep him down, the Food Witch realized. But BurningGreymon was barely conscious at that point, just barely aware of the Food Witch coming up upon him with the intent of finishing him off.

She could now see the fierce blue eyes were glazed over and barely open, which was a good sign to her. It meant her quarry not aware of the world around him now. Yes, this could only be a good thing, she realized with a sneer. The Food Witch raised up her wand, preparing for the final blow. But BurningGreymon was not done yet. He slowly regained some awareness sluggishly, and he became aware of his dire predicament. He knew he could not die, not while Kazemon and Kumamon were in danger! A three-clawed fist clenched, as the Digimon looked up, his blue eyes losing their glazed over look. "You want to get to my friends, you have to go through _me!_" He growled.

The Food Witch just laughed a menacing cackle at his exclamation. "And I think I will!" She sneered back. "Once I get my hands on the senzu bean, I will be able to make my meals more lavish than before!" She crowed. "I will be able to use any living being I want in my dishes, and the senzu bean will ensure I can defeat any who come my way to stop me!" Grandma Stuffum then gave him a crazy glare. "And I think I will use your two friends to start!"

Those words sent fear racing down BurningGreymon's spine. He looked down, his blue eyes becoming hidden from view. "..." He could feel rage flowing through his form at that point, and he knew what it was. He had felt it once before when Major Glory had done that test to see if his power over fire was driven by rage. Except this time, there was no one except him involved in this fight. This time, he was the only one who could defeat the Food Witch. Fire began to surround his form as the Food Witch paused in her insane laugher. Confusion flooded her features at the sight of the draconic warrior covered in flames before she sneered again.

"What? Are you _trying_ to perform a suicidal attack?" Grandma Stuffum laughed. There was no response for a minute...what was that sound she heard? Looking around, the Food Witch was confused as to where that low growling sound seemed to come from before she perked up at a thought and turned to face the flame-covered form before her. The low growl was coming from that form...?

In the flames, BurningGreymon had had enough of this witch. He had had enough of her and her crimes. Going after baby Mobians was one thing, but to threaten his friends with being used as delicacies was going _way_ too far! His clawed appendages clenched into fists again as the growl in the back of his throat grew louder and more primal-sounding. Then, he embraced it. He embraced the power that was flowing through him and a primal-sounding roar escaped him as the flames burst away from his body, revealing that shimmering ribbon of fractal coding surrounding him at the same time.

Flora and the Food Witch both stared at the sudden turn of events. Flora was confused as to where this ribbon had come from while the Food Witch was all to aware of what this meant. She tensed and lunged for the coding cocoon, her wand drawn back. "NO!" She shouted as she thrust her wand forwards. _"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!"_

In the coding cocoon, BurningGreymon could feel the changes taking place. His size grew smaller while his three-clawed hands became less scaly and gained to more fingers as a silk-smooth covering came over them. At the same time, his head became less draconic and he could feel his hair coming back, growing out to be long and wild again. While that was happening, he could also feel his wings shrinking in size to become more proportionate to his body size as his strength decreased as well.

He opened his sharp blue eyes as the Food Witch charged at his coding cocoon, only for him to raise up a hand and then, there was a burst of light as the cocoon was turned into data bits as fire rushed forth at the same time. The Food Witch was forced to duck to the side as the rushing wall of fire finally died down, making both the fairy and the exiled Foodian gasp in shock. For standing in the remains of the flames was a form that was well-built and muscular, but with the chest armor of the draconic warrior, along with the same wings, tail, armor on the lower arms, and lower legs of said form. The rest of the form's body was more human, right down to the long blonde hair that was wild in appearance.

Grandma Stuffum gaped at the form's appearance, and she howled in rage as she threw her wand forwards, letting loose a spell that would turn the newcomer into a food golem for sure. The red jet of light streaked towards the new arrival, only for one of the new combatant's arm guards to turn around and _open to firing mode_! That revealed those things on his lower arms were in fact _cannons_, and powerful ones at that. The cannon charged up as the new arrival raised up his arm and then fired off a powerful red energy burst. The energy burst canceled out the spell with an explosion, creating a smokescreen before the newcomer spread his bright orange wings and pushed off the ground, only to come rocketing out of the smoke and right into the Food Witch's personal space. She barely had time to throw up a defense before she was smacked in the face by a punch that left a bruise and the probability of having a loose tooth or two as well. Grandma Stuffum tried to use her carrot fingers to jab the new opponent in the stomach, but he was much more agile than her, using the momentum of his punch to launch into a back kick and hit her on the side of the head with his left foot.

The blow sent her spinning around, only to get hit with a round kick to the other side of her face from the newcomer's left foot again. This time the blow sent the Food Witch to the ground, but she pushed off with her good arm and landed on her feet. Now she could try and get the upper hand on this guy.

Behind her opponent, Flora was staring in awe. This guy had just come out of the flames like he was an angel, she was sure of it. The wings on his back certainly made her believe he was one. But if that was the case, then where was the draconic warrior from earlier? Had he been taken to heaven by this guy? She didn't know.

With the newcomer, he knew he had to win this fight and quick. He might have gotten his last-second wind, but it wouldn't last for long. He had to end it before he passed out again. The Food Witch lunged for him, but the newcomer just flared his wings and took flight again, only to dodge a spell that was launched at his person. He glided along the ground, weaving around the ruin walls and statues in front of him. As he was now smaller, it meant he had greater manuverability in the air than before. The Warrior of Flame turned around in the air so he was facing the Food Witch as the second of his cannons opened to firing mode while the first one closed up and went back into standby position. He gritted his teeth, revealing his sharp fangs, before he fired off another two powerful energy bursts. The first one intercepted a spell that was aimed at his chest while the second one struck the Food Witch directly. A scream of pain erupted from the spot where smoke rose from, just as the Digimon landed on the ground.

Glancing around for his weapon, the Warrior of Flame saw it lying not too far away, still partially inside the temple from where it had fallen from his grasp when he had hit the wall earlier. Flaring his wings again, he once more pushed off the ground, gliding over to where his weapon was. He landed and picked it up, just in time to whirl around and deflect another spell from the Food Witch. She had emerged from the smoke, her cloak now smoldering as she panted heavily. "You will not stop me!" She shouted as she ran at him again. Getting into his fighting stance, the Warrior of Flame held his blade at the ready. The two combatants were so engaged in their fight, neither paid any attention to what was going on elsewhere around them. For them, it was just them and their opponent. Nothing else mattered at that point in time.

The Food Witch drew back her wand as a shimmering glow surrounded it, only for the Digimon to swing his blade, intent on disarming her, literally in this case. Only he wound up miscalculating his swing as his left food throbbed with pain. That caused him to stumble and his blade to go _up_ towards her neck and then...

All that was heard was a short shriek/screech before it was cut off abruptly, leaving only the sound of cawing birds as they flew away from the site of the Temple of the Foodian Order...

* * *

Rikochet looked up from where he sat next to the remains of the rock creature. _'That was weird...'_ He thought to himself. "Maybe we should go see what happened..." He mused as Buena Girl looked back at him.

"You sure?" She asked as he looked back at her and nodded.

"Yes, I am." He replied as Flea grinned.

"Maybe we can get something to eat from her while we're at it." Flea joked, making both sigh, but they couldn't help but admit he had a good heart at the same time.

The trio of Lucha Academy students made their way over, hoping things had been wrapped up in time.

* * *

Flora was horrified at what she was witnessing. One moment the Food Witch had had the upper hand, the next she was missing her head..._literally_. The newcomer was before her, covered in the Food Witch's own blood, the head of the former Foodian on the ground between them both, mouth open agape in an eternal scream with eyes wide in never ending horror. Panting, the Food Witch's slayer stood up, albeit shakily and using his blade as a support. He looked back at the fairy and gave a weak smile before his pain and exhaustion finally caught up with him and he passed out, falling to the ground once more.

* * *

**The Food Witch gets defeated, as does her creation while during the fight, Agunimon finally reaches his final evolution. But what will happen now? Read on to find out~! :3**


	5. Return

**What's this? A new story? :3 Yes, it is a movie in the GrimmFall universe~! :3 I hope you all enjoy it! :3**

**Note: I own **NONE** of the characters involved here save for my OCs, and you can find them listed on my Gundam SEED: Divisions fic. :3**

**D.N. Works: You will. :3**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it. :3**

**nightmaster000: Thanks for your detailed review once more~! You make me giddy with those~! X3! But on to the review response itself now. :3 You deserve as much credit for the Lucha fight scene as I do because you gave me the idea. :3 As for how the moves work, it is sort of a transformation that is unique to each wrestler. :3 As for the fight, I am glad you liked it so much! :D And who knows? She may return, she may not. You never know with me~! ;3 And yes, Agunimon will be affected by what he did, emotionally and mentally. :3**

**merendinoemiliano: Glad you liked it so much! :D And there will be two other fusions that appear as well. ;3 This is the only one where Agunimon goes to Mexico, but I WILL have the Lucha Students go to the US to train more soon enough. :3 And the Food Witch's demise was planned out ahead of time, but it was, as you read, an accident, so don't expect another like it from the Digimon. :3**

**Lord Maximus: Glad you liked it! :3**

**GCD: Flora was born on Earth. :3 Kim does not know her grandmother is a Foodian Elder either. And yes, Agunimon will be affected by what he did, even if it was on accident. :3**

* * *

_Opening Files: Grandma Stuffum (Updated File)_

_Known as the Food Witch, Grandma Stuffum was once feared by Mobians and Faunus alike due to being used in her 'dishes', as she liked to call them. A proud member of the exiled Von Stuffum clan, she intended to get revenge on the Foodian order once she had accumulated enough victims to control._

_First encountered by the Dragon of Denver, Dracon, and his apprentice, Agunimon, in the ruins of Thorton, the Food Witch was defeated, or more like driven off due to the efforts of the two tag-teaming against her. She swore revenge, and left._

_The next encounter was in the town of Green River, where the Food Witch had set up shop to continue her plan to gain more victims to control. However, the Dragon of Denver had been following up on a lead for a missing child, and wound up arriving where the Food Witch was lurking again. She tried to overwhelm his Psycho Frame and his mental state, but much to her dismay, the apprentice to Dracon, the Warrior of Flame, had arrived there as well. The two wound up fighting her after some time there, and while she was fighting the Digimon Warrior, Grandma Stuffum was impacted by the Denver Shadow, one of the many bullet trains used by the city of Denver. This left her injured and without her left arm and leg._

_She escaped to Mexico, with Agunimon right on her trail. Once there, the Food Witch tried to finish off the warrior, but failed due to needing to retreat to regain her energy. This let the Foodian order find him and heal his wounds. Trying to manipulate three students of the Lucha Academy into attacking the Digimon failed, so the Food Witch was left to handle that herself._

_She launched her attack on the Foodian temple, mainly to get at the senzu bean, which would keep her energy levels up and allow her to win against most foes. However, Agunimon being there interfered with her plan and she wound up fighting him, even though he was severely injured. Even as she fought him, she had the upper hand because he could not use his power over fire for fear of setting the forest ablaze and endangering those at the temple. However, when the Food Witch threatened to use two of his friends and fellow Warriors as her next dishes in front of him, Agunimon managed to tap into a new power and achieve a new evolution._

_With his new evolution, Agunimon was able to hold his own against the Food Witch, even retrieving his weapon and using it as well. But that was also her undoing. Grandma Stuffum was so engrossed in finally defeating the Warrior of Flame, she didn't notice his stumble, which she could have avoided and taken advantage of. Instead of disarming the Food Witch, literally in this case, the Digimon's small stumble caused his blade to slice UP instead, and right through her neck. Thus, the terror of the Food Witch finally came to an end, and in the most unexpected way no less._

* * *

Many Foodians gathered before the body of the Food Witch, now slain by the newcomer whom had saved them all. After so many years of terrorizing people, Faunus, and Mobians alike, she was finally gone. The first Foodians before the body, the Elders themselves, watched as other members of the order slowly wrapped the headless form in shrouds, making sure the head was placed in the shrouds as well. Once wrapped, the body of the Food Witch would be placed into a pit and then burned before being buried at last.

Elder Possible looked back at Elder Hazel. "What do you think we should do now?" Elder Possible asked as Elder Hazel frowned.

"I'm not sure myself, to be honest," Elder Hazel admitted. "This is the first time the Order has been saved by someone not granted permission to do so."

The two Elders looked back at the temple where the traveler was being treated by Elder Lezah and Flora. "We owe that traveler a debt that cannot be repaid..." Elder Possible murmured as Elder Hazel nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Orbit_

In space, the _Arc_ hovered in orbit as Saber Convoy looked over at his team. Ratchet was doing a scan of the planet below to see if he could spot the _Steelhaven_, but to no success so far. The medic growled as he closed down the scanners after the last scan of the local evening.

"Anything, Ratchet?" The Convoy asked as he floated over; the artificial gravity was disabled to make it easier for them to move around as well as conserve energy for their ship's vital systems.

"Nothing, sir." Ratchet admitted as he sighed. "I can't pick up the signal of the _Steelhaven's _transmitter, even if I wanted to."

That sent a frown over Saber Convoy's faceplates at that. As far as he knew, the transmitter had been installed and tested by Admiral Yuy himself. If it wasn't sending a signal, then that meant one of three options had occurred: one, the transmitter had stopped working; two, it was being jammed; or three, it had been removed.

Option three was unlikely since the thing was installed in the main console itself, so that ruled out the transmitter being removed. So that meant the transmitter was either not working or it was being jammed. Option one was not as likely to happen, but it could still occur. But option two was the most likely, given how the _Steelhaven_ was a Cybertronian ship. Saber Convoy looked down at the Earth below their ship. "Did you scan all frequencies for the transmitter's signal?"

"Yes, I did..." Ratchet grumped from his seat.

Floating over to the console of his station, Saber Convoy moved up beside the medic. He looked over the readings from the latest scan before he caught something. "Well, what do we have here?" He mused as he brought up the data. "This is interesting..."

"How so?" Ratchet demanded. "I looked that data over myself three times to be sure it was what we were looking for! There was no match!"

"That's because you are looking for a total transmission," Saber Convoy said. "But a _partial_ transmission on the other servo, that is something that can be traced, even if it isn't complete."

At once, Ratchet realized what his superior was saying. "So if we can trace the partial transmissions..."

"We can find the _Steelhaven_." Saber Convoy finished. Both mechs grinned at the plan of action they had now. Soon, they would find the _Steelhaven_...

* * *

_Earth_

Inside the temple, the Warrior of Flame groaned slightly as Elder Lezah set a cool cloth on his forehead. She gently ran it across his head as Flora tended to his wounds. As it was, his other, prior injuries had healed thanks to some force giving him the energy to keep fighting, but he now had a few new injuries that were somewhat worrisome. One of those was a bruised ankle, while there were a few burns on his back, but nothing too severe. In all actuality, he had come out of that fight pretty lightly in terms of any injuries received in the battle overall.

As it was, he now had a slight fever due to overexerting himself in the battle, but it was nothing to truly fret over.

Beside the fairy, Elder Lezah continued to try and keep the warrior's fever down.

The two of them hoped he would awaken soon.

It turned out they didn't have to wait long, as not even five minutes later, the warrior groaned again before he moved slightly. Flora and Elder Lezah turned to him as his sharp blue eyes opened, revealing he was awake.

Flora made her way over as he turned his head to meet her gaze. Sharp blue eyes made contact with her own brown ones, and she smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" The fairy asked him.

"What happened...?" He rasped out, making Elder Lezah speak up next.

"Flora brought you in when you were passed out," Elder Lezah replied as the warrior looked at her this time. "And we Foodians now owe you a great debt that cannot be repaid."

The elder could see the warrior was confused, so she explained further. "You saved us from the Food Witch," She clarified.

At her words, the warrior gasped before he tried to sit up. "Where is she?!" He asked, only for Elder Lezah to put a hand on his shoulder and stop him from moving.

"She is no more." The elder assured him. "She was beheaded, by you."

Hearing that, the warrior slowly came to realize what it was that he had just done. A feeling of nausea overcame him and he groaned slightly at the feeling. "I...I just..." He looked down at his hands, which were now shaking. "It...it was...an accident..."

"Well, accident or not, you still ended the terror of the Food Witch, and for that, we are forever grateful." Elder Lezah assured the distraught warrior.

Flora could see the warrior before them did not look happy about his accomplishment, as did Elder Lezah, but they did not press the issue. Elder Lezah then cleared her throat. "And because you ended the Food Witch's reign of terror, we are giving you a rare opportunity to become a member of the Foodian order."

The warrior's head snapped up at the mention of being made a member of the Order of the Foodians. "What? Why?" He asked in surprise.

"You saved us," Elder Lezah replied. "Why wouldn't we want to repay you?"

"No, I mean why make me a member?" The warrior clarified.

Flora looked to the elder. "It is not often that outsiders save us. We need to be sure they are trustworthy, so if we offer membership, we can judge who is worthy. If the outsider accepts it, then they are asked why. If they give a reason, then they are rejected as trustworthy." Elder Lezah explained.

The warrior frowned at hearing that. "So it is a test then," He said, not that surprised at what he was being told.

Elder Lezah nodded. "Yes. So, what is your response?"

The warrior just looked down at his hands again. "Sorry, but...I'm just not interested." He replied at last, surprising both Foodians with his answer.

"Are you sure?" Flora asked. She had been hoping he would stay.

"I am," The warrior replied as he looked at her and Elder Lezah. "I want to get back to my friends anyway, so..."

Flora didn't like hearing that, but she knew the Foodian order had to respect his choice. "Okay..." She said sadly.

"Still, we owe you a great debt, brave warrior," Elder Lezah said. "You are in our good graces as a result. Because of that, you are welcome here any time."

The unnamed warrior just nodded. "Yeah...great..." He murmured. He certainly didn't _feel_ welcome, nor did he feel any joy at what he had just done...

* * *

For Agunimon, or rather, Aldamon, to hear he had just decapitated a person was upsetting as well as disturbing to say the least. But he also knew it had been an accident, or rather, it had been because his foot had throbbed in pain and had caused him to stumble, thus throwing his original blow off.

The Digimon wasn't sure how he felt about that personally. On one hand, he was scared he had actually done that, but on the other, the Food Witch had been too much of a threat to ignore.

Realizing that thinking about what happened would only make him feel worse, the Digimon shoved the thoughts of the Food Witch from his mind.

Beside him, Flora looked on as the Warrior of Flame managed to get to his feet, although he did stumble since his left foot ached a bit. Still, Aldamon managed to right himself as he placed a hand on the wall.

"Are you sure you should be moving around just after the battle?" Flora asked as Aldamon looked back at her.

"I think it's okay," He replied before taking a step, only for his left ankle to give out on him, sending him to the ground. A grunt escaped the Digimon as he landed on his stomach, only for Elder Lezah to help him up.

"And yet you can't walk on that ankle," She scolded as she slipped an arm around and under his right arm. "This is why you still need to rest." She continued as she slipped his arm over her shoulders.

Aldamon looked away, unable to believe he was stuck here for a while while his ankle had to heal. Elder Lezah looked to Flora. "Flora, be a dear and get an herbal remedy set up."

Flora nodded and went to start what Elder Lezah wanted.

Elder Lezah then helped the Digimon to the bed again, urging him to sit down. Aldamon did as she asked, wincing as his left foot throbbed in pain again. The elder looked at him with a scolding look. "Considering how hard you kicked the Food Witch, I'm not at all surprised you hurt yourself."

"Don't remind me..." The Warrior of Flame muttered under his breath.

Elder Lezah sighed. "Regardless, you will not be leaving for a while. From what I can see, your left foot is sprained, and badly no less."

"How long will it take to heal?" Aldamon asked as he glanced at the elder.

"At least a week," Elder Lezah replied.

A groan escaped the Warrior of Flame, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. He laid back down as Elder Lezah left the room for a moment. Aldamon sighed as he closed his blue eyes, figuring it would be good to try and get some sleep for a while.

* * *

_Orbit_

Saber Convoy floated into the main weapons bay, only to see Ironhide working on reloading an energon round. "Ugh..." The black mech grunted as he shoved the energy round into the gun before standing back. He then noticed his superior. "Oh, Saber Convoy, sir."

"Working on reloading the weapons I see." Saber Convoy noted as Ironhide nodded.

"Yeah, figured the unknowns would be caught off-guard if we have loaded weapons." The weapon's specialist replied as the Convoy nodded before looking back at the weapon itself.

"Ratchet is working on tracking down the Steelhaven through partial transmissions of the transmitter that was installed at Admiral Yuy's insistence." Saber Convoy revealed after a slight moment of silence between the two mechs. "If anything, it gives us a lead."

Ironhide blinked his optics at this news. "So, then why are we still up here? We should be heading down to the Earth here and rescuing the _Steelhaven_!" He exclaimed.

"It's not that simple." Saber Convoy countered as he gave a glare to his weapon's specialist. "We need to tread carefully, because if anything, the ones who are trying to get into our universe might already have our dimensional transit technology, or even worse; they could know about Mobile Suits, namely the Gundams!"

Ironhide looked down at that. "Oh."

"So you see? We have to operate under the assumption the enemy knows about what we can do, even if they actually might not." Saber Convoy continued. "Remember, hope for the best while preparing for the worst."

"Yes, sir..."

* * *

_Earth, Foodian Temple_

Aldamon groaned as he woke a few hours later, only to see that Elder Lezah was back in the room with Flora beside her. In Flora's hands was some kind of herbal remedy in a bowl. Elder Lezah gave him a smile. "I see you woke up. Good." She then turned to Flora and took the bowl from the fairy. The elder then proceeded to walk toward the Digimon, bowl in hand. "This should help you recover faster-"

To her surprise, the Warrior of Flame instead managed to sit up, giving her a look. "I'm a fast healer." Aldamon said as he flexed his wings slightly. "I'm not intent on staying when I know my own limitations." He then gave a serious look to both Foodians. "And I am aware that leaving is within my capabilities."

"But you just fought against a very powerful foe!" Flora protested. "Surely you can't be recovered _that_ quickly, can you?!"

The Digimon mentally winced at that. Yes, she had a point; his fight with the Food Witch had been very difficult, and even now he still felt the aftermath. His body was indeed sore all over, not to mention his prior injuries still needed to heal fully. In fact, if not for his sudden ascension to his Fusion form, Aldamon was sure he would have devolved back to his human form. Still, he didn't plan on staying any longer than he had to. The Warrior of Flame just sighed.

"I have friends that are probably worried about me." Aldamon admitted at last. "And I just want to get back to them as soon as possible."

Flora frowned at that. "So you have made up your mind then?"

The Digimon nodded somberly. "Yeah... I have." The look on his face said it all. Flora frowned.

"But why? Why can't you just remain here?" The fairy asked as the Digimon looked back at her in surprise.

"Why do you want me to remain here?" Aldamon asked with a frown on his face.

The slight blush on Flora's cheeks said it all. Elder Lezah saw that and shook her head in disbelief. "Flora, if he wishes to leave, then you can't make him stay."

Flora looked down, disappointment on her face visibly.

"I understand..." The fairy sighed. She had wanted the warrior to stay with them, but she knew Elder Lezah could overrule her desires.

Aldamon smiled at the elder. "Thanks," He said.

Elder Lezah then held something out to him. "This is our way of thanking you. Inside this satchel you will find five senzu beans." The warrior took it as she continued to speak. "But be warned, there are those who will try to take them from you if you go around mentioning them. And these are for only if you have no choice but to rely on them."

The Digimon nodded. "I'll be careful with them then."

Carefully, Aldamon managed to stand up, even though his left foot throbbed in pain a bit. Taking a few steps revealed he could walk, although it would hurt when he did.

The Warrior of Flame left the temple's room, his weapon back on his back and clad in his cloak once more. Elder Lezah followed him, a plan in motion. He looked back at her upon realizing she was following him. "What?"

"Since you are still hurt, the least I can do is transport you back to the closest city, or back to the city you originally came from if you want." Elder Lezah replied.

Hearing that, Aldamon sighed a bit. "Transport back to GrimmFall? I guess it's only fair to take you up on the offer." He replied.

Elder Lezah smiled before she held out her wand. "You have a safe journey back," She said before Aldamon found himself surrounded by light, and then, he was gone from the temple.

* * *

_GrimmFall_

Opening his eyes, Aldamon was surprised to see he was back in GrimmFall. Well, not totally surprised, but he was still a bit shocked anyway. He had expected to wind up outside the city, not at the base of the Hall of Justice. However, the place seemed to be deserted. Aldamon frowned to himself before he felt his energy draining. Closing his eyes, the Digimon let his Fusion form fade away, going dormant once more.

Now as Agunimon again, the Warrior of Flame perked up when he heard someone behind him. Looking back, Agunimon was surprised to see what looked like a cat Mobian. She was female and had blonde hair while wearing glasses. Her outfit spoke of holding a high position of power, and she was looking right at him.

"Are you the Dragon's Apprentice?" She asked as Agunimon blinked at her.

"Um... Do you mean was I trained by Dracon?" The Digimon asked, a bit confused.

That seemed to confirm something for her, as she relaxed somewhat. "Yes, I do." She then held iut a hand. "My name is Callie Briggs, and I was told to bring you to the office of Mayor Sebben."

Agunimon blinked. "Okay... But why?"

Callie looked serious at that point. "It has to do with your fellow Digimon."

Hearing that sent a surge of worry through Agunimon. He took a breath to calm himself down before he looked back at Callie. "Then lead the way."

As she led him to the mayor's office, the Digimon couldn't help but worry abiut his friends. He had to know if they were alright...

* * *

**Well, Agunimon returns to GrimmFall, but what awaits now? Read on to find out****~! :3**


End file.
